


Smile for the Camera

by TwinkleHeartFudge



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Camera, Fluff, M/M, but turned shippy, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleHeartFudge/pseuds/TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Sena Cannot Stop His Habit Of Posing Everytime A Camera So Much As Points His Way</p><p>Slightly shippy. Or well, a lot shippy. XD Suppoosed to be funny but became shippy. XD<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

  
“What do you mean, Narukami-senpai? Isn’t it normal for models to be able to pose properly for a picture?” Tsukasa asks curiously.

Arashi chuckles. “Yes, it is. It’s different for Izumi-chan, though, since he knows almost exactly what the photographer wants. You just need to point the camera at him and he just, does it.”

“That doesn’t sound so special.” Ritsu yawns.

Arashi just smiles, his mirth dancing in his eyes. “You’ll see.”

So it’s in the middle of Knight’s practice during one of the water breaks that Arashi fishes out Tsukasa’s camera phone and promptly points it at Sena.

To which Sena Immediately tilts his head, just shy of baring his mile long neck and smiles, almost invitingly, fingers splayed carefully by his hip bone and the other going through ashen tresses.

Arashi clicks capture and puts the phone down.

Sena blinks, his posture falling neutrally slack, as if realizing what he just did. “Goddamnit, Naru-kun! Don’t just suddenly do that! Ugh! You’re so annoying! Delete them! Right now!”

“It’s one of the good ones, though, Izumi-chan.” Arashi protests with a small grin and shows the picture to Sena.

Sena’s eyes furrow in criticism, but, as usual, falls flat, purses his lips and sighs. “Fine. Just don’t go spreading it around.”

Arashi silently cheers as Sena walks towards the door, probably going to the nearest water fountain.

“Here, Tsukasa-chan.” Arashi hands the phone to the Suou heir. Only to be met by a flustered, almost apple-like face with purple eyes.

“T-thank you, Narukami-senpai.” Tsukasa stutters out, taking the phone gingerly.

“Ara ara ara.” Arashi grins at Tsukasa’s red face.

Tsukasa flushes. “I think I understand what you were talking about.”

“Seeing it in action is quite something, isn’t it?” Arashi praises.

In the corner, green eyes twinkle mischievously.

-

Leo borrows Anzu’s camera with the vow to keep the somewhat expensive piece of equipment safe. It was fine, Leo reasoned, and went on a tirade of facts about a camera’s safekeeping and proper usage. To Anzu’s surprise, Leo knew a lot about cameras after all. It had once gotten his attention, so he learned lots of things about it, but decided that it wasn’t worth his time. He was a genius after all.

With resolve, he dashes off, hoping to find Sena and see the model in action.

Leo finds Sena in the Tennis team’s club room, who was gripping the tennis racket’s strings as if to ascertain their tightness and making a few practice swings which made vooming sounds.

Leo points the camera at Sena and obnoxiously announces,

“Smile a happy smile!”

And Sena pauses, eyes fixed on the camera, his lips widening a frightening wideness, seeming somewhat unnatural, then falling into one which Leo has only ever seen once, after Sena had suddenly burst into peals of joyful laughter and the smile still had the feeling of laughter in it.

Leo clicks once, then twice, feeling heat creep up his neck and his ears probably already a fierce crimson.

A burst of inspiration suddenly struck Leo, but Leo reluctantly contained it, his fingers itching, inching towards the markers in his pocket. It didn’t last. Leo carefully places the camera on a low shelf and falls into his composition.

“Inspiration!~☆”

“Dammit, Ou-sama! Don’t mess up someone else’s club room! Here!” And Sena hands him a pen and some pieces of blank paper.

“Sankyu, Sena!” And proceeded to hum some unintelligible notes.

Sena sighs, picks the scribbling King by the jacket and shoves him out the door of the club room, locking the room, just in case.

“Behave, Ou-sama.”

-

  
Mao hears about it from Makoto.

“That’s impossible, though, isn’t it?” Mao frowns. “I mean, you can’t please everybody. You can try, but that really isnt possible.”

Makoto laughs. Mao thinks that his laughter still needs some work, it still sometimes rung a bit hollowly but it has improved by a lot since they first met.

“I don’t think you understand.” Makoto hums. “Izumi-san is a really weird person but when you’re behind the camera pointing at him, he just becomes what you want him to be, or look like it at least. Apparently, there hasn’t been a camera man for Izumi-san that didn’t fall for the him in front of a camera.”

Mao lets out a “Huh.”

Makoto just grins at him. “You should see for yourself. I think I have a camera here somewhere.”

And Mao does. He doesn’t have to wait too much for an opportunity since he usually picks Ritsu from the Knight’s practice room and very rarely does Sena-senpai leave before Ritsu did.

Mao opens the door, readies the camera and pauses, as per Makoto’s instruction and Sena pauses, a smile, so oddly gentle, arms crossed and eyes slightly glazed, looking far away, but also exactly inside, like searching inside a soul. Mao could feel his breath catch in his throat and realizes that Makoto was telling the truth. It was like Sena-senpai knew exactly what the camera’s intent was.

And proceeds to click the button, scooping Ritsu up,

Mao wonders how much suffering his senpai had to go through to acquire that skill. It spoke of years of practice and frustration, but also resignation.

-

“You really shouldn’t do that, Maa-kun.” Ritsu says while keeping his jaw from splitting into a yawn, already being piggybacked by his childhood friend.  
   
“Eh?” Mao blinks.

“Secchan doesn’t like it when his photos are taken, you know.” Ritsu purses his lips and buries his face in Mao’s back.

“It was just one picture.” Mao shrugged. “I just wanted to see what Makoto was talking about.”

Ritsu’s grip on his shoulders suddenly tighten, then relaxes. Mao doesn’t really understand why Ritsu always gets touchy whenever Makoto was mentioned, but decides that it really wasn’t any of his business to pry and it wasn’t like Ritsu or Makoto was doing anything bad.

“Down, Maa-kun?”

Mao blinks but complies, crouching a little to let Ritsu’s feet touch the ground.

“I’ll go home on my own.” Ritsu says.

“Eh? Why?” Mao asks, genuinely baffled.

Ritsu just gives him an edgy smile. “You’re a rival now, after all.”

Mao really doesn’t understand Ritsu.

-


End file.
